


To kiss you

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Taking place after chapter 46 of CCS: Clear Card, a fluffy SyaoSaku one-shot
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 14





	To kiss you

"I wish I could hug you, Syaoran-Kun" Sakura whined.

Syaoran knew what she meant. When was the last time they had embraced? Was it that time in the sky at sunset? Or when she was over at his house as he had to painfully explain what he'd done. It felt like a lifetime ago when he was able to hold her in his arms.

Magic was working against them. Kaito's magic forcing them apart. Syaoran's hand balls into a fist just thinking of it. 

"I wish we could too, Sakura.." He sighs leaning against the back of his couch. She over visiting again. She had just told him about the dreams she'd been having.  
Involving him, but not him, in those mysterious clan's rodes. He didn't truly understand it. This whole situation. Sakura creating Clear Cards out of thin air, Kaito, her dreams.. what did it all mean?

He glances over at Sakura, who is now nibbling on her bottom lip. 

"Is something else wrong, Sakura?"

She looks up at him, looking a bit startled and her face turns red.  
"No, Syaoran-kun..I'm okay... I was just thinking.."

"About what?"

Sakura's hands fly to her face, it's becoming redder. "I-I'm so embarrassed.."

He almost wants to laugh but thinks it may not be a good time too. "You can tell me anything, Sakura."

"I-I..." She starts, moving her hands away. Her hands pull at the fabric of her school uniform skirt. "was thinking about... aside from hugging you..it would be nice to..."  
He leans forward out of curiosity, waiting for her to finish.

"To-to kiss you!" Her words come out of her mouth in a rush.

Syaoran's face immediately turns red at the realization of her words. "Y-You do?" 

Sakura nods, looking adorably flustered. "I do... I really love you, Syaoran-Kun" She smiles at him.

He smiles back, a heavy blush covering his face. "I love you too, Sakura."

They gaze at each other. How he longed to cross the distance between them and fulfill both of their desires.


End file.
